Hell in a cell 2017
Summary Hell in a Cell 17 The event was promoted as RAW brand show for Season 2. Kick Off Show Summary The Pre Show would be kicking off with Allan Bourne taking on Yuri Watson and with Allan liking to call people dummy's and Yuri being an intellectual saviour which of these two would pick up the win and show to be the smarter of the two in this first match of the pre show. The other matches fans would get to see on the pre show would be between Mark Nova and Conner Rhodes and this would be a match to decide who gets rights to use a particular theme originally used by Conner Rhodes, so would it be Nova or Rhodes who would get the win and get the rights? Main Show Summary This very special PPV would kick off with the GWF United States Championship as the champion Morgan Wolf would defend his championship inside the confines of Hell In A Cell against Hao Fell, so which of these two would survive the unforgiving structure and walk out with the United States Title? Next on this event we would see The Hunter Club take on The Elite and with these two teams going to war with each other which of these teams would pick up the win and would really make a statement in this war? Following from that the GWF Hardcore Championship would be on the line as TG Carter would defend against Morgan Wolf in an extreme rules match and with Morgan being in an earlier match what kind of condition was he in, what was his mood and could he win because if he didn't he would have to join the Disney Alliance or would TG Carter retain and force Morgan Wolf into the Alliance? After that, the next match on the card would see 6 women go into Hell In A Cell to crown the first ever GWF Raw Women's Champion after the closure of Total Divas, the 6 women in the match would be Mexican Kelsey, Charlotte Omega, Alexa Bliss, Alexia Calcote, Destini Diamond and Felicia Katt, so which of these 6 women would make history and become the first ever GWF Raw Women's Champion? The next match on this great show would see the GWF Raw Tag Team Titles on the line as The Jersey Boys would be challenging The Disney Alliance and with Braun Strowman and Randy Orton of The Disney Alliance looking unstoppable could Enzo and Cass of The Jersey Boys finally stop them and become the new GWF Raw Tag Team Champions? After that match next on the card we would see a real grudge match as Danny Sixx would face off against Tim Rage and with Tim Rage costing Danny the GWF Raw Championship could Danny Sixx not only get revenge but also inject fear into Tim Rage like he has been claiming or would Tim Rage not no anything about fear and utterly destroy Danny Sixx? Finally came the main event which would crown a new GWF Raw World Champion as the vacant title was decided in the finals of the tournament as Brock Lesnar took on DM West inside Hell In A Cell and with both these men coming so far which of these two would become the champion would it be the mayor of suplex city Brock Lesnar or The Local Hero DM West? Matches ; * Match 7 (RAW Heavyweight Title match) ' Brock Lesnar v DM West' * Match 6 ' Danny Sixx v Tim Rage' * Match 5 (RAW Tag team titles match) ' Disney Alliance © v Jersey Boys' * Match 4 (RAW Womens title match) ' Alexa Bliss v Charlotte Omega v Mexican Kelsey v Destini Diamond v Felicia Katt v Alexia Calcote' * Match 3 (Hardcore title match) ' TG Carter © v Morgan Wolf' * Match 2 ' The Elite v Hunter Club' * Match 1 (RAW US Title match) ' Morgan Wolf © v Hao Fell' Kick Off show Matches * Match 2 ' Mark Nova v Conner Rhodes' * Match 1 ' Allan Bourne v Yuri Watson' Other on-screen talent See also *Clash_of_Champions ---- *The show can be seen at https://www.twitch.tv/globalgaming_yt at 8.30pm UK 29th January 2017 and at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGjQq9u7tKhmdtuVw4gfIvQ the next day.